Wood's Successor: A Study
by Quiddie15
Summary: (Tidy lil ficlet based on a character-perspective study.) What does Oliver Wood really think of his teammate and kindred spirit Angelina Johnson?


Hey guys! I've got another brief little one-shot for ya! It's actually just supposed to be a character study, but I decided to post it anyway. I'm working on developing how others see Angelina. I want to make a really clear cut characterization for our girl.

So here it is, Oliver Wood's thoughts on his friend and successor: enjoy! And don't forget to review! I REALLY appreciate it!

* * *

I think it's funny that I'm so drawn to her. It's funny because I'm by no means the only one. I don't even think I'm the only on our quidditch team. I see the way the twins tease and flirt with her. I even notice the green eyes behind messy bangs that roam when he thinks no one's looking. But for me, things are a little different.

Angie likes to curl up on the couches in the common room. She folds her long legs up, and it always…**always** makes her skirt creep up precariously high on her thigh. She does it on purpose, I'm sure. And when it happens, every red-blooded Gryffindor male's eyes are glued to her thighs. And I look too, but with a distinct sort of pride.

I see the long, toned muscles beneath her skin that give them their appealing shape. _I_ put them there. That was _me_ waking her up every day at dawn to run around the grounds before breakfast. She always complains, but never misses a morning.

And a few days ago during one of the Care of Magical Creature classes by the lake, a particularly playful giant squid decided to snatch Angelina's knapsack from the dock. Without thinking, she jumped in after it and emerged a few minutes later, soggy but victorious. I heard whispers of appreciation at her clothes clinging wet to her body and again I felt like they should be thanking me too. I push her so hard in training she can't be anything but top-form.

But that's just how we work. I push her, and she always manages to rise to the occasion. Nothing stops her when she's driven like that. It makes the others think she's crazy…like me. They call her fierce, passionate, quick-tempered, but I see the ambitious glint in her eye and that's what makes _me_ want her. Unlike the rest of the team, when I get into my little passions, she simply laughs and gives me a mollifying nod. She says I act like an overbearing father. "Yes, Da'. We'll beat Hufflepuff. Even in the rain."

Her teasing extends off the pitch too, though. I think it bugs her that I work so hard to show that I don't notice her the way other boys do. In the evenings, she'll chat with her friends on the couches, skirt riding high, boys eyeing her with a predatory gleam. I'll walk by without a second glance, stopped suddenly by a white-socked foot across my midsection.

The others would kill to be in my position as I run my fingers across her ankle and up her calf, cradling her leg in my hand and trying my best to look casual and detached. Smirking, I run my thumb gently across the back of her thigh. "Now now Johnson, it looks like we need to make our runs a tad longer, don't we? Or perhaps you ought to lay off the treacle a bit."

I give a condescending little pat as she jerks back, flushing red enough to be seen on her honeyed complexion. She knows I'm kidding, but I know it gets to her that for as hard as she works, I'm still not satisfied. Eager to please, our runs _will_ get longer now. I adore her determination.

Angelina. She's the first one I've really ever let in, aside from Percy and my other dorm mates. First girl that's ever caught my interests too. Even I was starting to worry about myself for a while there. Sometimes I'd like to think I have a chance. Late night strategy meetings in the common room; everyone else fast asleep. I picture myself just leaning over, brushing a strand of hair from her face and kissing her. But I'm her "Da' ". I'm the overbearing father---the tyrannical captain.

So I'll be content with our runs and training. She my little girl, my project to mold and form and cultivate. I'll pass the captaincy to her next year. She'll lead the team well. And she'll keep drawing eyes long after I've left. And maybe, someday down the road I'll stop being "Da'" and become just "Oliver": the man that knows her better than everyone else. The one she's been looking for, hiding in plain sight.


End file.
